


A Different Fate

by ATdotCOM



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, Gen, Kou Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATdotCOM/pseuds/ATdotCOM
Summary: The Kou Empire. Infamous for being a nation full of ruthless monsters that kill anyone that get into their way. Alibaba was afraid he'd be met with death after the Empire took over Balbadd.Oh, he was wrong. He, along with Aladdin and Morgiana travel to the Kou Empire, where they train to join their army.AU Where the trio goes to Kou at the end of the Balbadd arc, instead of Sindria.





	A Different Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I got this idea from friends in a discord server, along with all the arts with Alibaba and the Kou Siblings.

Alibaba sat in the empty palace in the center of Balbadd. The former kingdom had calmed down since becoming a republic under the Kou Empire.

What even was the Kou Empire? Truthfully, the blonde prince didn't know. He looked back at all the times he had heard it mentioned. Didn't Aladdin have a story about the Empire taking over a small village? A story of how a princess fought so bravely and so strongly. Alibaba fiddled with the earring in his hand silently. In the fight for peace, he had lost his best friend after all. He still could see his face, whenever he closed his eyes.

“Alibaba.”

A simple, solemn voice broke him from his daydream. He turned to look to his door, meeting the eyes of the advisor of Sindria. Of course, before a few days ago, he had only heard of Sindria and studied a couple of the great books by 'Sinbad of the Seven Seas’. You only had to look into the first volume to meet Jafar, an assassin for the kingdom of Parthevia. But when he looked over the other man, he didn't see an assassin.

“Alibaba.” Jafar repeated his name again, his voice obviously growing irritated. An anger showed in his eyes. “Come.”

Alibaba takes it back. There is the assassin Sinbad wrote about. He wasted no time standing up, running a hand through his hair to smooth it out a little, before clipping the earring into his ear. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, adjusting the rope around his neck, before following Jafar out of his bedroom.

The two men walked in some sort of awkward silence, and Alibaba’s mind wandered. He knew his two half brothers had been exiled, and he had assumed the same would happen to him. However, it had been nearly a week he had been in Balbadd, and there had been no word on his exile.

When they arrived downstairs, Alibaba was met with quite a scene. There Sinbad stood, his sword in his hand. He looked glorious, if he was being honest, the King's violet hair flowing almost gracefully. His eyes were locked on another man, who stood across from him.

The moment Alibaba looked at the other man, he could feel his power. He stood tall, taller than Sinbad. His hair was a dark red, and was done up in a style that Alibaba vaguely recognized. He also held a sword, from which a little ornament dangled. The ornament beared a familiar mark.

That man. He's a dungeon capturer! Alibaba realized, but kept quiet as more things clicked into place. The clothing. The style. It was familiar. He remembered driving a cart to some nearby country, and seeing a man dressed similar to the one presented before him. The one difference is that this man clothes were definitely pricier.

He looked back to Sinbad, and took in more of the surroundings. Jafar had moved beside Sinbad, and Alibaba noticed the tips of blades hiding in his sleeves. He stood beside Masrur, who's expression was, as always, difficult to read.

His eyes wandered to the other side, and suddenly Alibaba realized what he should have noticed right away. A young lady...or was that a man… with pink hair and a large sword stood behind the red haired man. In their arms, they held Aladdin, who had given up on struggling. Beside him, another man stood. He had a tired look in his eyes, and held Morgiana loosely, who also didn't struggle against him, even though Alibaba knew she could kick that man's ass like it was nothing.

Alibaba was still, trying to comprehend the situation. It took a few moments, before he reached for his broken sword, taking out out. “LET THEM GO!” He threatened, going to stand by Sinbad. He failed to realize he looked like a bratty child, waving around a sword with no blade.

The tall man across from Sinbad looked to Alibaba, crossing his arms and smirking. He lowered his sword, shaking his head. “I suppose we shall get going now. After all, all the merchandise has arrived.”

Sinbad just frowned, but followed the other’s lead and lowered his sword. “Alibaba. Meet the three eldest imperial princes of the Kou Empire. The one with Aladdin is Ren Kouha, the third prince. Morgiana is with the second prince, Ren Koumei. The assh- The one in the middle is the first prince, Ren Kouen. They are here to take you and your friends to the Kou Empire for…”

“Sinbad.” The one known as Kouen spoke up, arms crossed over his chest, his sword back in its sheath. “You are aware we can introduce ourselves. I do not appreciate someone like you speaking on our behalf.” 

Alibaba watched the tall man before him, managing to keep his footing, and holding the hilt of his sword up. “I thought we were going to Sindria. Wouldn’t that be best? I mean, we already know Sinbad, and he won’t kidnap us.” The former prince spoke with confidence he didn’t think he’d be able to, especially as he watched Kouen draw his sword and mumble some words.

 

Flames climbed Kouen’s sword. Alibaba couldn’t ignore the fact that in the corner of his eye, he saw the blades in Jafar’s sleeve peak out a little bit more, but he focused on the flames. They burned as bright as Amon’s. The blonde then noticed a second mark, that glowed as the flames did. 

Two dungeons. Two djinns. Alibaba realized, stepping back. Two djinns, and how many more? A voice inside his head supplied, causing the blonde to cower back even further. 

Apparently, Solomon heard when he asked what the Kou Empire was, and this was the answer he supplied. The flames slowly flickered out, as Kouen lowered his sword. “I can teach you more than Sinbad could ever teach you. You see, he is a commoner that takes without giving in return. He is undeniably selfish, and even wanted to purge Balbadd of all it’s resources. I don’t assume he ever mentioned that part to you, young Alibaba.”

“Don’t tell him lies, Kouen. He already knows not to trust you at all. There is no need to prove it even more.” Sinbad rolled his eyes, the prince’s words having no effect on him. “And, if anyone is going to purge Balbadd, it will be you. After all, I’m sure the Kou Empire could always use more slaves, and these poor citizens fit your criteria.” 

“For your information, we only plan on restoring Balbadd to its former glory. But, I can see why slaves were probably a priority of yours, Sinbad. You know exactly how it feels, I’ve heard.” Kouen turned his head. “But, I am sure you do not like people going into detail about that particular part of your past. So, we will get going.” He grabbed Alibaba by the wrist, not really giving the blonde a choice.

“Wait,” the Sindrian King called, reaching to you grab Alibaba’s other wrist, “I have something to give him.” 

Kouen released Alibaba, letting Sinbad drag him across to the throne of Balbadd. “Sit, your majesty.” He commanded, pointing towards the throne. 

Alibaba had to listen, his legs shaking as he sat down, looking off into the throne room. Everyone stared at him, as Sinbad slowly fell to his knees, taking a knife and holding it to him. “This blade belonged to your father.” Sinbad stated.

The young blonde gasped, covering his mouth. My father, he thought, before slowly regaining his composure.

“He gave it to me years ago. Now, I have decided to give it to you.”


End file.
